Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina Edwina DianaRozdział 2: Czary chrzest' Spellman' - tytułowa i główna postać w serialu ''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina''. Jest przybraną córką czarodzieja, byłego arcykapłana Edwarda Spellmana i śmiertelniczki Diany Spellman. Jest biologiczną córką Księcia Ciemności, który oszukał Edwarda i wykorzystał Diane wypaczając Świętą Trójce. Sabrina jest hybrydą człowieka i anioła. W dziewiętnastym odcinku drugiego sezonu dowiadujemy się, że jest Haroldem piekła. W trzecim sezonie zostaje królową piekła. Wczesne lata życia lewo|mały|194x194px Sabrina urodziła się jako jedyne dziecko arcykapłana czarownika Edwarda Spellmana i śmiertelniczki Diany Spellman. Trzy dni po porodzie matka Sabriny wraz z jej szwagierką Hildą Spellman, zabrały niemowlę do świętego kościoła i ochrzciły je. Niedługo po świętym chrzcie Sabriny, jej ojciec wpisał jej nazwisko do Księgi Bestii wraz z jego siostrą Zeldą Spellman. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Edward z Dianą zginęli w wypadku lotniczym, zostawiając Sabrinę pod opieką ciotek. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu z opowieści ciotki Hildy Spellman, dowiadujemy się, że matka Sabriny była bardzo szczęśliwa z wieści, że jest w ciąży, ponieważ bardzo długo razem z Edwardem Spellmanem starali się o dziecko. W końcu udali się do Mrocznego Pana i poprosili, aby obdarzył ich dzieckiem. I tak uczynił. Ciotka wyznała, że Diana przyszła do niej zmartwiona i powiedziała, że martwi się o dziecko. O Sabrinę. Była zdenerwowana, ponieważ podejrzewała, że Edward może nie być ojcem dziecka. Zelda była oburzona i nie rozumiała dlaczego, Czarny Pan zrobił coś takiego. Wtedy Ambrose przyznał się, że czytał apokryfy szatańskie w których, pisało, że płodząc dziecko czarownicy, śmiertelnika i piekielnej krwi wypacza się Świętą Trójce. Czarny Pan wpadł na świętokradczy pomysł, by dać życie swojemu szatańskiemu potomkowi i zainicjować apokalipsę. Oszukał Edwarda Spellmana i wykorzystał matkę Sabriny, która ją urodziła. Okazało się, że Czarny Pan wyznał jej prawdę i Sabrina Spellman jest jego córką. Wygląd Sabrina jest piękną i atrakcyjną młodą kobietą. Ma smukłą twarz, jasną cerę, zielone oczy i falowane, krótkie blond włosy. Sabrina jest niewielkiego wzrostu i ma drobną sylwetkę. Przeważnie nie widzimy u niej zbyt mocnego makijażu, lecz często zaznacza usta poprzez malowanie je klasyczną czerwoną pomadką. Często decyduję się na wygodne ubrania. Od momentu wpisania się do księgi bestii wygląd Sabriny przeszedł metamorfozę. Stała się ona bardziej podobna do swojego komiksowego odpowiednika. Jej włosy zmieniły się na kolor biały, a jej garderoba jak i makijaż również uległy zmianie. Charakter Ze względu na to, że Sabrina wychowywała się w świecie wraz z śmiertelnymi znacznie różni się od czarownic czystej krwi, nie patrzy z pogardą na śmiertelnych w przeciwieństwie do innych czarownic. Rodzina i przyjaciele są dla niej najważniejsi. Jest także bardzo niezależna i wierzy w wolność wyboru te cechy przyczyniły się do tego, że Sabrina odrzuciła nauki Kościoła. nocy. Sabrina jest także bardzo miła i troskliwa a także lojalna. Jest zawziętą feministką, która wierzy w podniesienie się rangi kobiet i dziewcząt w społeczeństwie. Zdolności * Rzucanie zaklęć - akt zmieniania, panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństw, lub rytuału. * Manipulacja pamięcią - ''' umiejętność odbierania, dodawania fałszywych wspomnień od ludzi. * Manipulacja iluzją: moc projekcji wysoce realistycznych iluzji w świat fizyczny. * Projekcja astralna: moc projekcji polega na wyjściu z ciała, stając się zasadniczo duchem. Sabrina wykorzystała tę moc, by zaprezentować się Jesse Putnamowi i Harveyowi Kinkle . * Demoniczny egzorcyzm: moc egzorcyzmowania demonów od śmiertelników. Poprzez inkantację stworzoną przez jej ojca, jak również jej przyrodnią, pół-ludzką naturę, Sabrina zyskała zdolność egzorcyzmowania demonów od śmiertelników. * Strażnik: moc umieszczania zaklęć ochronnych i osłon na miejscach i ludziach, chroniąc ich przed krzywdą. * Nekromancja: moc kontrolowania, manipulowania i wskrzeszania zmarłych. Przez niezwykle niebezpieczny rytuał nadany jej przez Madame Satan, Sabrina zyskała moc, by wskrzesić zmarłego Tommy'ego Kinkle'a, wraz z pomocą Dziwnych Sióstr i Nicholasa Scratcha . * Otwarcie portalu: moc otwierania portalu do śmiertelnej otchłani. * Atmokineza: moc kontrolowania pogody. Łącząc swoje moce z kuzynem i ciotkami, Sabrina była w stanie wezwać tornado. Jednak po nabyciu nowych zdolności, była w stanie zmienić pogodę bez żadnego zaklęcia i wysilenia. * Przywołanie Pirokinezy / Piekielnego Ognia: Po podpisaniu Księgi Bestii Sabrina zyskała zdolność przywoływania ognia z Piekła. Według trzynastki z Greendale, tylko trzy najpotężniejsze czarownice w całej historii czarownic, były w stanie dokonać tego, co uczyniło Sabrinę czwartą i oznaczając ją jako niezwykle potężną czarownicę. * Telekineza: moc poruszania i kontrolowania obiektów wyłącznie siłą umysłu. * Medium: umiejętność widzenia i komunikowania się z duchami zmarłych. * Spacer we śnie: moc wkroczenia w sen innej osoby. Sabrina zastosowała tą sztuczkę, aby uzyskać pomoc od Zeldy, Hildy i Ambrose Spellmana w zatrzymania batibat. * Niszczenie aniołów: jako Herold Piekła, Sabrina jest w stanie niszczyć anioły. * Rezurekcja: Sabrina jest w stanie wskrzesić zwierzęta/ludzi bez żadnego zaklęcia czy ofiary. Jednak zależy to od zniszczenia ciała. Kiedy Zelda pod zaklęciem Ojca Blackwooda, zabiła mysz, wrzucając ją i mieląc w maszynie do mielenia mięsa, Sabrina nie była w stanie przywrócić jej do życia. mały|220x220px|Sabrina lewituje * '''Lewitacja: Sabrina po zdobyciu nowych zdolności jest w stanie unosić się w powietrzu bez żadnego zaklęcia. * Przywrócenie wzroku: Sabrina bez wypowiedzenia żadnego zaklęcia i jedynie dotykając wody, w której twarz przemyła jej przyjaciółka Roz, czarownica przywróciła jej wzrok zdejmując z niej klątwę. * Sila woli: Sabrina potrafi przenieść martwy przedmiot w czasie i przestrzeni. Uczyniła tak z pozytywką cioci Zeldy, którą opisała jej Hilda. * Nieśmiertelność: jako Herold Piekła, Sabrina jest nieśmiertelna. Świadczy to o jej zmartwychwstaniu po zabiciu przez anioły. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Harvey Kinkle= mały|[[Harvey Kinkle|Harvey, były chłopak Sabriny.]] |-|Nicholas Scratch= mały|[[Nicholas Scratch|Nick, chłopak Sabriny.]] Sabrina i Nick poznają się w Akademii Sztuk Niewidzialnych, dość szybko się się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniają, Nick obdarza Sabrine zainteresowaniem, lecz czarownica odrzuca jego zaloty przypominając mu często o jej śmiertelnym chłopaku. W drugim sezonie Sabrina spędza więcej czasu w Akademii. Ona i Nick startują w wyborach na Starostę (co nie spodobało się ojcu Blackwoodowi i niektórym uczniom, ponieważ w tradycji Starosta był płci męskiej). Obydwoje nie odczuwali jakiejś specjalnej rywalizacji. Wtedy ktoś zaczął nasyłać na Sabrine demony. Początkowo dziewczyna podejrzewa Nicka ale chłopak wypiera się i proponuje, że pomoże jej dowiedzieć się kto stoi za przyzwaniem demonów. Dochodzą do wniosku, że być może ojciec Blackwood w taki sposób próbuje zmusić Sabrine do wycofania się z konkursu. W czasie trzeciego zadania obydwoje łączą siły i sprowadzają trzy demony, przez co ojciec Blackwood jest wściekły i dyskwalifikowuje ich ogłaszając Ambrose nowym Starostą. W czasie święta Luperkali, Sabrina i Nick dzięki pomocy kolegi z Akademii, oszukują jedną z dziwnych sióstr za pomocą magii iluzji. Po tym wydarzeniu Sabrina bardzo się do niego zbliżyła. W czasie Pokładzin spędziła z nim noc pod drzewem, która została przerwana przez wilka. Okazuje się, że był to towarzysz Nicka, który jest zazdrosny o każdą jego bliską osobę. Madam Satan proponuje aby zabić „suke”. Nicholas decyduje się zabić wilka i na dowód pokazuje Sabrinie zakrwawione serce. W czasie ostatniego etapu święta Luperkalii, Sabrina jest gotów aby stracić dziewictwo z Nickiem, ale atakuje ich jego towarzysz i dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że Nicholas ją okłamał. W momencie, kiedy Amalia go atakuje, Sabrina wskakuje na nią i zadaje jej ciosy nożem, zabijając ją. Sabrina nie jest pewna czy powinna mu zaufać (odnosiła wrażenie, że za jego pomocą kroczyła coraz dalej ścieżką mroku). Wróżka wyczytuje jej z kart, że Sabrina podczas spektaklu Nicholasa, zacznie unosić się w powietrzu (za sprawą Dziwnych sióstr, które nie będą chciały jej opuścić) aż do księżyca i zamarznie na smierć w kosmosie. Wróżka mówi jej, że nie ma powodu do obaw i, że ma zaufać swojemu spryciarzowi. Sabrina nie chce dopuścić do śluby ciotki Zeldy i ojca Blackwooda. Z pomocą Nicka i magii iluzji przebierają się za jej rodziców i oskarżają Blackwooda o ich zamordowanie. Arcykapłan odkrył ich intrygę i wydalił ich z Akademii, przez co Nick zaczął topić smutki w baru Doriana Greya. Pijany zaczął kłócić się z Sabriną, że Akademia była jego jedynym domem i gdyby miał matkę ta powiedziałaby mu, że tak to już się kończy, kiedy zabujasz się w mieszańcu. Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała Sabrina i wyszła z baru. Po zaatakowaniu w baru przez Anioły, Nicholas próbuje odnaleźć Sabrine bojąc się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Po powstaniu apokalipsy okazuje się, że Nicholas zbliżył się do Briny przez rozkaz Czarnego Pana, jednak chlopak wyznał załamanej dziewczynie, że jego uczucia są prawdziwe i, że naprawde sie w niej zakochał. Sabrina była dla niego bardzo ważna, świadczy to o jego poświeceniu. Sabrina i jej przyjaciele obrali sobie za misje, wyciągnięcie Nicholasa z piekła. Pomimo wszystkich krzywd, nie zerwała z nim i nadal nazywa go swoim chłopakiem. Występowanie Sezon 1 W ''Rozdział 1: Październikowe miasteczko'', W ''Rozdział 2: Czarny chrzest'', W ''Rozdział 3: Sąd nad Sabriną Spellman'', W ''Rozdział 4: Akademia Czarownic'', W ''Rozdział 5: Sny w domu wiedźmy'', W ''Rozdział 6: Egzorcyzmy w Greendale'', W ''Rozdział 7: Uczta nad Ucztami'', W ''Rozdział 8: Pogrzeb'', W ''Rozdział 9: Przywrócony'', W ''Rozdział 10: Godzina czarownic'', W ''Rozdział 11: Zimowa opowieść'', W ''Rozdział 12: Trzech Króli'', W ''Męka Sabriny Spellman'' W ''Luperkalia'', W ''Gabinet grozy doktora Cerberusa'', W ''Blackwood'', W ''Misjonarze'', W ''Cuda Sabriny Spellman'', W ''Mandragora'', W ''Walc z Mefistofelesem'''' '' Galeria Lista przypisów Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Spellman Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Zalążek